


Sometimes Livings Too Hard

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrens father is sick. Which shouldn't be such a big deal if he didn't continue to ask things from his son. To really make things worse Warrens Ex, Candy, is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Livings Too Hard

No one was expecting the newcomer. All the sudden a few days after the battle there was a knock at the door. When someone opened it the Archangel fell into the mansion one wing broken off and the other mangled beyond recognition. After taking time to heal his wings, and, mend some relationships, people got back into the swing of things. Warren, Angel, was allowed to join the X-Men.

  
They were all just relaxing when it happened, sitting out back behind the school talking and laughing when Hank walked back and gestured for Warren to follow him.

“What is it?” Hank looked around and sighed.

“Someone’s here to see you,” Warren shrugged and was about to say something, “It’s about your father.” Hank finished. Warrens mouth opened and closed a few times and his wings closed up behind his back.

“Wha- What about him.” Warren said.

“I’m not sure, but there’s a girl here to take you to see him.” Warren nodded and followed Hank as he started to walk to the front doors. When Hank opened the door Warren was greeted by the sight of Candy Southern.

“Candy?” Warren asked in utter disbelief.

“Oh my god Warren!” She stepped forward and they hugged, “Its been so long!”

“Yeah, it has.” Warren smiled softly and nodded.

“I’ll let you two catch up.” Hank shut the door and walked away.

  


  
About ten minutes later after they were both caught up Warren remembered why she had came.

“Hey Candy, what’s going on with my dad?” She looked away.

“He’s in the hospital.” Warren sat bolt upright and his wings bristled.

“What!? Why!? What happened!?”

“They think it’s a brain tumor.” She said looking down at her hands folded neatly in her lap. Warren shook his head slightly.

“No, no this cant be happening.”

“I’m sorry. They estimate he has a week before…” She trailed off.

“I need a minute.” Warren said standing up and walking away.

“Wait!” Candy tried to stop him but he was gone.

  


  
It took someone an hour to find him.

“Warren you can’t just run off like that.” Charles said as the door to the roof of Worthington Industries shut behind him. Warren looked over his shoulder at the bald professor, then looked down. He was seated on the edge of the building looking out over the city. It wasn’t a spectacular site considering it was midday but still impressive.

“How did you even get up here?” Warren said softly just above a whisper.

“I have my ways.” Warren knew what that meant. Charles carefully wheeled himself over. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“No,” Warren sighed at Charles kicked puppy look, “But I will. My dad, he has a brain tumor.” Warren said looking down as tears started to form in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Charles rested a hand on Warrens shoulder. Warren laughed and looked up, wiping his eyes quickly.

“Ah don’t be. He’s an asshole anyway.”

_“But he’s still your father Warren.”_

Warren stood up abruptly. “Don’t you go nosing around in my mind.”

“I’m-“

“Save it. I’m going back. Meet you there.” Warren turned and ran across the roof taking flight around the middle. Charles sighed as he wheeled towards the exit.

  


  
“Candy! Where the fuck are you!?” Warren shouted as he walked the corners of the mansion. All the sudden he fell on his ass. He looked up and was about the cuss the person out then saw it was Kurt. He was picking up his papers which had spilt everywhere. Warren helped mainly cause if he had been watching where he was going Kurts stuff wouldn’t be everywhere.

Warren stood and extended a hand out to the other boy. He took it and pulled himself up.

“ _Danke, Engel_.” Warren blushed at the nickname.

“My fault _kleine blaue_.” Kurt smiled and looked down.

“Uhm, _wer ist_ Candy?”

“She’s-“

“Warren! What the fuck! Where did you go! Asshole!” Candy walked up to Warren fuming. “You can’t just disappear like that!”

“I can’t disappear. I mean he can,” Warren pointed to Kurt who held up his hand in greeting, “and there’s like three others that can.”

“Warren you are not getting off that easy. I’m going to wait in the car you better hurry your ass up.” With that she stormed off. Warren sighed and ran a hair through his curls.

“Is she your _freundin_?” Kurt asked cautiously. Warren laughed.

“No. An ex, but we fought all the time and realized we were better as friends. Listen she’s gonna expect me to be following her so I’ll see you around _kleine blaue_.” Warren said and walked away. Kurt walked to class smiling the whole way.

  


  
The fly to the hospital wasn’t exactly the best. His father wasn’t at his normal hospital so Warren had to keep one eye ahead and one eye on Candy’s purple truck. He dodged a raven and muttered a curse to Candy. Finally they got there. He landed and his wings rustled to straighten themselves out. Candy walked up to him and glared.

“I’m still mad at you.” She walked in and Warren followed.

“Whatever.” He grumbled and followed her in.

She walked up to the counter and started speaking to the receptionist. Soon enough they were on their way to Warren Worthington Jrs hospital room.

When they reached it Candy placed a hand on the door. She looked back at Warren. She just looked at him and her expression worsened.

“What!?” Warren crossed his arms and huffed.

“Well the hair I get but why tattoos and a metal plate in the back of your head.” She said.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “Ask the dead thousand year old mutant.” She glared at him and walked in.

“Hey Mr. Worthington.” He smiled at her from his position on the bed. “How are you?”

“It feels like there’s a construction zone inside my head. How about you sweetheart.”

“Good.” She looked back slightly. “I uhm, I brought Warren.” Only then did Warrens dad seem to notice his sons presence.

“Warren. Its been so long. What happened.”

“I was nearly used as a pawn to destroy the world.”

“Lovely.” All the sudden his expression changed to confusion.

“What is it?”

“When’s your next appointment to get your wings clipped it’s been so long.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Danke = Thank You
> 
> Engel = Angel
> 
> kleine blaue = Little Blue
> 
> Wer Ist = Who is
> 
> Freundin = Girlfriend


End file.
